1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer cartridge and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device, a developer is supplied from a developer cartridge to a developing unit. When the developer in the developer cartridge runs out, the developer cartridge is detached from the image forming device and is replaced by a new developer cartridge.